Jak 2 precursor orb opas
' KÄÄNNÄ!!! ' FORTRESS:8 ORB ORB 1:Along the top of the prison cells in the first room. ORB 2:Turn right when the alarm sounds, it'll be on top of a cupboard.*HINT*Use Double Jump. ORB 3:On top of a large console beside the second guard.*HINT*Use the High Jump. ORB 4:At the bottom of the first pit. ORB 5:Behind a console in the room with the grid floor. ORB 6:When you've dived down the hatchway, look behind the pillar on the right. ORB 7:At the back of the last room, jump off the crates and into the recess in the wall.*HINT*Use Double Jump and then spin in the air. ORB 8:In the water, beneath a giant pipe. PUMPING STATION:7 ORBS ORBS 1&2:They're beside the large bridge behind the giant water tank which Sig blows up in a mission.One is in water, one is on the shore. ORB 3:Behind the pipe which Daxter gets stuck in when you've turned the valve. ORB 4:Go to the right side of the beach, inside a large pipe. ORB 5:Along the shore of the right side of the beach beside the large cliff. ORB 6:Climb to the top of the mountainious island closest to the right side of the beach.*HINT*Swim to get there, don't worry about the robot life-guard. ORB 7:When you get to the valve, jump off to the right and you should fall into some water with a small rock at the surface.The orb will be beside the rock. STRIP MINE:7 ORBS (Orbs 1&2 can be found in the 'Rescue Vin at Strip' mission.Orb 3 can be found in the 'Blow Up Eco Wells at Strip Mine' mission.All the others can be found in the 'Destroy Eggs in Strip Mine' mission) ORB 1:Below one of the giant cble supporters. ORB 2:Beside the second conveyor belt. ORB 3:Behind the small lab where you first found Vin. ORB 4:Beside the first large ramp. ORBS 5&6:Behind the second large ramp which is at the side of a cliff. ORB 7:When you go down the dark passageway towards the eggs, you'll find it on top of some rocks on the left side. DRILL PLATFORM:5 ORBS (Can only be obtained in the 'Destroy Eggs at Drill Platform' mission) ORB 1:At the bottom level of the first elevator. ORB 2:In a corner behind some boxes after you've got off the first elevator. ORB 3:In a corner opposite to the one where you found Orb 2 on a platform crowded with spinning metal heads. ORB 4:Beside the steps just before the second sheiding metal head. ORB 5:At the bottom level of the third elevator. MOUNTAIN TEMPLE:17 ORBS (Orbs 14,15,16&17 can only be obtained with the jet-board) ORB 1:When heading for the Eye of Mar, it will be on the second set of platforms beside the waterfall. ORB 2:In the water outside the Eye of Mar temple. ORB 3:When heading for the Golden Gear, it'll be behind the first lot of boxes. ORBS 4,5&6:When heading for the Power Shard, when you get to the two large diagonal bronze pipes, run up the one on the right, 3 orbs will be there. ORBS 7,8,9,10&11:Now run up the left bronze pipe,run along the passageway to the end, you'll find 5 orbs on the way. ORB 12:When heading for the Power Shard, it'll be behind a sheiding metal head. ORB 13:Behind a tree, when heading for the Power Shard. ORBS 14,15&16:When heading for the Power Shard, they'll be in a small passageway behind the folding cube. ORB 17:In the dark eco lake, below the Power Shard temple. PALACE:4 ORBS (Can only be found in the the 'Ride Elevator up to Palace' mission or after defeating the Metal Head Leader) ORB 1:When you've gone up the elevator, it'll be behind you. ORB 2:At the beginning of the platform, in front of the first cannon. ORB 3:You'll pass it automatically when you move below the cable. ORB 4:You'll find it automatically after defeating the Baron. HAVEN FOREST:9 ORBS ORB 1:In the first area of the forest under a small waterfall. ORBS 2,3,4,5,6,7&8:They can all be found scattered around, just below the surface of the large lake. ORB 9:In a huge, dark corner of a cliff, below the large grinding bridge. DIG:8 ORBS (Can only be obtained in the 'Get Seal Piece at Dig' mission) ORB 1:When you first enter the Dig it'll be on the other side of the lava lake on the right. ORB 2:After the second spiky spinning tube, heading for a switch,it'll be at the end of a small path near the lava. ORB 3:In a recess just beneath the large, weak, metal, crate-like platforms. ORB 4:On a rock platform below one of the grind rails. ORB 5:On the ground below the first balloon with the swinging pole. ORB 6:After you've activated all the switches and you're on the pillar, jump left and run along the trail to get to a platform with an orb on it. ORBS 7&8:When you're in the last section of the Dig, the two orbs will be somewhere on the sandy ground opposite each other. SEWERS:1 ORB ORB 1:After you've completed the 'Drain Sewers to find Statue' mission and you're heading to the sewer exit.Just after you've found the statue and gone up the stairs, jump into the ditch and it'll be behind you. TOMB:5 ORBS ORBS 1&2:You'll find one to the left and one to the right of the entrance to the tomb. ORBS 3&4:At the other end of thr huge watery hallway behind the pillars. ORB 5:During the 'Pass the First Test of Manhood' mission, after you've activated the first switch, jump onto the first newly positioned pillar, turn around and it'll be in a hole in the wall above the entrance to the Test area. DEAD TOWN:8 ORBS(Can only be obtained in the 'Get Life Seed in Dead Town' mission) ORBS 1,2,3,4,5&6:They can all be found underneath the ruins of Dead Town.*HINT*Use the jet-board to get them. ORB 7:When you are in the Titan suit one will be on the wall towards the first block. ORB 8:When using the Titan suit, and you've moved and jumped onto the third block, you'll see it at the end of a little bridge-like platform. WEAPONS FACTORY:5 ORBS ORB 1:Turn right when you are just about to jump onto the elevator an orb will be there. ORB 2:Beside some boxes near the third conveyor belt. ORB 3:On top of the forth conveyor belt. ORB 4:Underneath the fifth conveyor belt. ORB 5:Beside the second screw. UNDERPORT:1 ORB ORB 1:When you're in the Titan suit, and you've freed the four platforms, jumped across them and into the hole on the other side.The orb will be behind you. CONSTRUCTION SITE:2 ORBS(Can only be obtained in the Check Construction Site' mission) ORB 1:Beneath the wooden access ramp. ORB 2:On the side closest to the cable drums. NEST:7 ORBS(Can only be obtained in the last 3 missions) ORB 1:On top of a wooden pole at the top of the small hill near the shuttle. ORBS 2,3&4:Behind the huge cannon. ORB 5:Along the left side of the desert after the cannon. ORB 6:In some ruins, near where you found Orb 5. ORB 7:Inside the funnel of the destroyed army tank. All the other Precursor Orbs have to be earned, by beating records, completing extra tasks and beating high scores: *36 are awarded in the gun courses. *9 are awarded in the jet-board mini-game. *3 are awarded in the Onin mini-game. *72 are awarded in the bonus missions. *72 are awarded in the NYFE races Luokka:Oppaat